A steering lock of this type is known, for example, from DE 199 64 173 C2. In this case, the steering lock comprises a blocking element which is displaceable in the direction of its longitudinal axis, is actuable from the locking position into an unlocking position by means of an electromechanical drive and is securable in the unlocking position by a securing element. The electromechanical drive is a spindle drive. The activation of the securing element in order to release the blocking element, when the latter is to be displaced from its unlocking position into its locking position, takes place by means of a control cam which is supported on a control contour of the threaded spindle, said control contour being situated on that side of the threaded spindle, which faces away from the blocking element. Due to the large distance between the control contour and the blocking element, a space-consuming lever device is required for this known steering lock.
DE 199 29 435 A1 discloses a steering lock in which a worm drive is used as the electromechanical drive, with the worm wheel of the drive coaxially surrounding a lifting element connected axially to the blocking element such that the axis of the worm wheel and of the blocking element coincide. A securing of the blocking bolt in its unlocking position is not envisaged, and therefore, for example if the worm wheel is damaged, a situation which is questionable in terms of safety may occur (displacement of the blocking element into the locking position during a journey).